


The Babysitting Diary

by colitas



Series: Little One [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Babysitting, Doodles, Fanart, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colitas/pseuds/colitas
Summary: Doodles of looking after a baby Tenno.Do not expect quality. Includes phone doodles a lot.





	1. Clem clem




	2. Tennobaum children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tennobaum!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phone


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarf Family comic
> 
> The Sacrifice spoilers ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah hope you guys like a babyies in a half-doomed sci-fi game full of gore. Cause I do.


End file.
